The Dawn Of The Thing
by Sadistic Pistol
Summary: What happens when a meteor hits Earth? Funny things happen! Rated PG for man eating things.


Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy 8 and Square Soft does so yea…

AtsushiChan: I hope you enjoy this story cause I know I do. Just something I thought of. Enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dawn Of The Thing

By AtsushiChan

Far out in the universe, a huge chunk of frozen rock was hurled towards the Earth. As it entered the atmosphere, it shriveled into a compact rock-like shape and landed near Balamb Garden, pulsating while glowing a mysterious green. Suddenly it stopped, summoning a horrid creature from the depths of the Earth.

Selphie Tilmitt sat on the sandy beach, with her feet in the water. She looked at the group of man eating rabbits nearby ripping into the flesh of a dead dear and shrugged. She pulled a sombrero from out of nowhere and placed it on her head. "Hmmm…I wonder what shall I do today?" Selphie said, thinking out loud. She saw some thing glint in the water and turned her head to see a large fluffy mass hovering over her. "AAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Irvine Kinneas strutted down the corridors of Balamb Garden heading for the Cafeteria. As he entered, he saw his friend Zell Dincht chomping on some hot dogs. "Hey Zell, heard about the evil rabbits in Balamb?" Irvine said as he sat down near the martial artist. Before he sat down, Irvine looked down to see a whoopee cushion and sat on the chair next to it. "Nope. Haven't heard that." Zell replied between each gulp of hot dog and water. Seifer Almasy came over to steal Zell's hot dogs and sat on the chair in between Irvine and Zell. When he sat down, it let out a long farting sound (Insert here because I don't know how to write that out). "What the #!", Seifer practically hollered out. Zell choked on his hot dogs in a fit laughter as Irvine straining to stifle his snickering using his hand. "Chicken Wuss!" Seifer growled while lunging at Zell's throat. Just then the lights turned off and two screams could be heard. "AAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Zell woke up in the middle of the Cafeteria and looked around. He was strangely alone and Irvine and Seifer were no where to be found. Zell looked at his plate of hot dogs to find they were missing. Zell stood up and started to run out of the room. He had to find his hot dogs. Zell looked back to see if his beloved hot dogs could magically appear there, unfoutionly they did not appear. Then, not watching where he was going, he bumped into something furry. He glazed to see the horrible figure in fronted him. "AAAAHHHHHH!"

Rinoa Heartilly and Quistis Trepe were walking out of the Library talking about the string of man eating rabbits and what not, when Rinoa heard a rustle behind her. "Did you hear that? It could be the man eating bunnies trying to attack us with their buck teeth!" Rinoa loudly yells at Quistis. "I didn't hear any thing. Stop being so paranoid, Rinoa." Quistis replied calmly. Rinoa noded her head and continued walking with Quistis to the Training Center for some training so she could kick Zell's butt for stealing all her hot dogs the other day. All of a sudden Rinoa saw a shape swiftly run by. Rinoa grabbed Quistis's hand and ran semi-way into the hallway of the Training Center. "What are you doing Rinoa?" Quistis ask while trying to keep up with the sorceress. "Man eating bunnies!" Rinoa screamed out in horror while running. Rapidly the huge form jumped in front of Rinoa and snatched her up, at the same time as Quistis was thrown at the wall. Rinoa's eyes widened in shock at the revolting being. "AAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Quistis sprang up just in time to see the gigantic velvety thing lunge at her. Quistis luckily dodged before it hit the wall, sending huge chunks of wall at her. "Watch it, you hairy freak of nature!" Quistis yelled at it, only enraging it even more. Angry, the thing threw a piece of wall chunk at her stomach, knocking the wind out of her. The fuzzy thing took this as an advantage and scoped her up in its arms. It stared at Quistis with its beady black eyes before opening its wet sticky mouth. "AAAAHHHHHHH!"

Squall Leonhart sat at his desk in the third floor office, looking at reports of man eating rabbits things theorizing the world in the newspaper. He heard a squeaking noise behind him and placed his paper down to see what it was. When he turned around, he saw a Jumbo Man Eating Bunny, ready to sink its buck teeth into his flesh. The Bunny jumped at him as he whipped out his gunblade to poke it. It popped and started to fly around the room like a deflated balloon. When it landed on the ground, tiny man eating bunnies began to emerge from the skin of the dead Jumbo Bunny. "Whoa, you don't see that every day." Squall stated as the Bunnies began to multiple and jump on him. "NOOOOOO-" Squall was cut off as the tiny Bunnies of death sank their pointy teeth into Squall and dog piled on him until he couldn't move at all.

Squall quickly sat up in bed, panting and looking around for the evil bunnies. "It was all a nightmare." He thought to him self. Out of the blue, Selphie popped up from the end of Squall's bed in a Bunny costume. "Hiya, Squall!" "AAARRRRGGGGG!" Squall yelled as he fell back in bed. Selphie cocked her head and shrugged. A sly smile stretched a crossed her face as the bunny suit morphed into her skin forming one whole malevolent bunny of wickedness.

The End …Or Is It?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AtsushiChan: Did ya like it? Review Please!


End file.
